Charlie's Dragon Boy
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry Potter has always thought he was a freak. Now with wings and dragon scales all over his body, he doesn't know what he should feel. Yes he is beautiful now, but his wings seem to have a mind of their own and poor harry wakes up to find himself in bed with a sexy red head. Warning: slush mention of abuse, and maybe mpreg


Hey! Back again haha. Okay so I am going to try another new one. I have only written one fic about harry Potter and Charlie Weasley. I hope you find it to your enjoyment!

~slyPotter3~

J.K. Rowling owns all characters

WARNING: SLUSH, MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE, M/M PAIRING, CREATURE HARRY, SLUSH, SLUSH, AND SLUSH! RATED 17+

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!

Part 1

..1. I counted down as the clock stuck 12. I looked down at myself. Wasn't something supposed to happen to me? I thought that every wizard got his or her inheritance on their 17th birthday, but noting was happening to me. Maybe it will come later I tried to calm myself with that though. I prayed that I would not be freak… After a couple minutes though I started losing hope. A wizard was supposed to come into it as soon as it was midnight on their big 17. I looked down trying not to cry. Maybe I wasn't a wizard, just a freak like uncle always told me. I started to dry sob when suddenly I felt instance pain on my back. It was as if someone was trying to burn me and freeze me at the same time. I cramped my mouth trying not to scream as I heard my bones crack and shift. I could feel tears roll down my face, and then it felt like someone was stabbing me in the back with a sword. I couldn't hold it any longer. I scream.

~page break~

Owww, why does it feel like someone has been beating me with a bat, set me on fire and then threw me into ice water? I groaned quietly to myself as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything seems blurry and it hurt to look at anything. I reached to touch my face and noticed I had my glasses on. Wait this couldn't be right, why couldn't I see? I started to panic a bit. Wanting to know how bad my vision without them, I took a deep breath and took them off… .Clear. I put them back on and I noticed my vision blur, so I took them off again. Wow. I slowly got up and looked around my room. It looked like a small bomb had been set off. I ignored it for the time being and went to look for a mirror. As I left my room I noticed that it was deadly quite. Almost like there was nobody there. I laughed at myself. Yea as if, the Dursleys would never let me stay here by myself. As I made my way to the bathroom I felt a soft yet weird touch on my back, I looked behind, but didn't see anything. Once I was in the bathroom, I closed the door and looked at myself. Then I gasped… I stared at myself. Shocked. I had longer hair, it was shinny and black and reached my shoulders, my eyes were bright green with silver and gold in them, my body was scaly but not like a snakes… It was almost like dragon scales. Oh my back where two dark and shiny wings. I was taller and had more muscle then before. I was beautiful.

~page break~

Damn, fuck what was going on!? I asked myself as I lay on my back in pain. The pain in my chest seems to grow as the days went on. I hated this. What the fuck was wrong with me. I groan knowing I would not find sleep for the next few hours. I get up and start to pace. After a few minutes I decided I needed to get away. Since the Dursleys left, it's been lonely and boring. I knew I should be thankful that they were not here since they made my life a living hell, but still…

As I walked down stairs I smiled to myself as I walked by the pictures of them, all the photographs were broken and ruined. I had the most fun destroying them. Once I made it out of the house, my wings grew a mind of their own as they took me into the sky. I wanted to freak out, or at least to be scared, but somehow this felt nature… Like I had done this every day of my life. About 15 minutes into the trip, I started to get sleepy, which was strange… I thought that since I was flying about a thousand feet off the ground I would be wide awake but right now all I wanted to do was sleep. Somehow in my heart I knew that my wings would take me where I needed to be, so I closed my eyes and let sleep have me.

~Page break~

"Hmm," I muttered as I slowly opened myself. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was that I was on a big white, fluffy bed. The second thing I noticed was that a strong arm was around my waist and the third thing I noticed was bright red hair. I groaned and turned around to look at the person I was in bed with. If I remember correctly yesterday I had fallen asleep about a thousand feet off the ground… Which leads me to the question on how the fuck I got here? I looked careful at the stranger… Only to find out it wasn't a stranger. I was in bed with Charlie Weasley. Ron's older brother. The one who lives in Romanian. I jumped up from the bed waking the sexy red head up…


End file.
